


Now or Later

by InactiveQueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Just a bit of Age regression, M/M, Mild Gore, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveQueen/pseuds/InactiveQueen
Summary: "Do not fall in love with people like me. I will take you to museums, and parks, and monuments, and kiss you in every beautiful place, so that you can never go back to them without tasting me like blood in your mouth. I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible. And when I leave, you will finally understand, why storms are named after people.” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear as his fingers gripped the back of Harry’s hair pulling his head up into an uncomfortable position.Harry felt his legs going numb. His hands were beginning to shake. How could this be a warning when it sounded like a twisted invitation. You hear what you want to hear, and all Harry had heard was he would get a few moments with the Kingpin. He would be taken care of, kissed, loved even if in the end he would be broken. Was it worth it? A promised happiness now and vision pain of later.--Or an Au where morals aren’t ethical, truths are lies, and love hurts. But not as much as a bullet to the buttcheck, no that hurts worse.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Idris Elba/ Original Female Character, Zendaya Coleman/ Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Very first story. Don't know how it is going to go or if it will even continue. We'll see.

“You simply can’t be serious, right? Like how am I supposed to be all scary and intimidating without my diamond-studded watch? Did you really think I wouldn’t notice it gone? Did you really thi- “. Louis turned around to see the unlucky soul tied to the chair begin to thrash uncontrollably. “Oh, for goodness sake, Listen,” Louis screamed, the thrashing ceased. He begins to walk menacingly toward the male “You have stolen, pissed me off, and now you disrespect me by not listening? He stops right at the edge of the chair and leans over getting into the man's face. Louis can see the bloodshot eyes as tears continue to drip onto the gag stuffed in his mouth; the smell of cigarettes and cheap liquor waft off the man making Louis become more infuriated  
Pathetic that is what he is. Louis raises his hand and smacks the man with as much power as he can put into it. The chair wobbles but he repositions it when it is about to topple. Blood drips down the man’s face and groans escape his lips.

“Boss we don’t have time for this. We know who he gave the watch to. We can go get it, just finish him so we can go,” said Lucy.

  
Louis lifted his head as he heard the words leave the man’s mouth. “Are you the only one who knows where my watch is, or did you tell Idris?” Louis asked as his hand made its way to the gun strapped to his ankle.

  
“I told Idris like always Boss,” Lucy said rubbing his hand together.

  
“Good,” Louis said. He grabbed the gun and stood up turning on his heels he pointed the gun at lucy and fired twice. Lucy stood shocked as he began to choke on his own blood. His body dropped to his knees and then on top of the floor. Blood splattered on the walls and floor.  
“Ugh, I really hate being told what to do. He called me boss, but then called the shots, stupid. IDRIS! Get the car ready and can you send someone in clean up these bodies.” Louis said as he started to refasten the gun to his ankle. A sudden move caught Louis’ eye as he repurposed the gun in his hand.  
“Oh, you’re still alive. I almost forgot.” Louis chuckled as he pointed the gun at the man. “You almost made it out if only you would have stayed still. You dumbass.” Louis unloaded the remaining bullets into the man’s torso, arms, and legs.

  
Idris opens the door and sees Louis standing there with a chuckle behind his words he says “Fuck, you do have a bit of a flare for the theatrics, aye boss.” Stepping over the body on the floor he makes his way closer to Louis. “I got the car ready and alerted the crew of the need to ya know ... cleanup. Ready Boss?” Idris asked.

  
“What in the hell would I do without you brother? You know what the poor schlapp that has my watch looks like?” Louis asked as he made his way out of the green room. They walked outside and towards the car.

  
“Yeah… yeah some guy. He has strong curls, green eyes. Goes by the name of Henry, or Hampton something like that. The two of them were dating until the fella in the chair cheated and beat his boyfriend for some reason. 3 weeks later, he goes to this Henry guy with the watch as an apology. It’s a nice ass watch, I would have forgiven him too.” Both men hop into the car.

  
“He still has my watch, right?” asked Louis as he puts his seatbelt on. He may be a mobster, the Kingpin of the Ģimene however he cares about safety no matter what. Idris nods his head as he gives the driver the address. “Alright then, let's go meet Henry.


	2. Mumble

“ Do I mumble when I speak?” Harry asked as he approached the table with friends all gathered around it. One by one their heads shot up to look at him. Zayn’s face laced with confusion playing on his eyebrows as they furrowed, Liam already shaking his head no concentrating more on his new book, and Zaria bowing her head and shielding her mouth away from Harry's sight, trying not to show that she was laughing. 

“ Mumble ?? Zayn finally asked. “Why would you think that you mumble maybe you talk a little low-

“ And slow”

“ And sometimes you do this thing where you start a sentence, but give up halfway and start a completely different sentence and then get finish with that sentence and complete the sentence that you had originally started.” Said Zaria as she twisted her braids in her hands not realizing all the eyes were on her. She looked up and shrugged her shoulder “What?? He does! He did it last week when I asked about cooking lesson and he started on a rant about pecan pie and then out of nowhere switches and starts talking about salads and healthy food.”

“Right...” Zayn says as he drags his eyes away from Zaria to look back up at Harry who is still standing looking at them a little defeated. “Right, maybe low and slow and whatever Zaro is talking about but mumble no. I think you articulate very nicely. Why ask?”

Harry finally pulls the empty seat out and plops down into the open space. He puts the coffee cup on the table and turns it towards his friends, so they can read it. The word HENRY is scrawled on the side of the mermaids face along with grande mocha ice coffee.

“You picked up the wrong cup Harry, this clearly says henry.” Zaria pointed out taking the cup and taking a sip out of it. Harry grabs the cup out of her hand and cleans the lid off with his sleeve giving her a look of disbelief.

“First, I don’t have a clue where your lips have been, so do not drink out of my cup and secondly, I was the only one in the Starbucks. The barista just didn’t hear me say my name correctly apparently. And when I asked him about it, he said I mumbled.”

Zaria began to pout mumbling something under her breath about her lips being no dirtier than his, while Liam finally checked into the conversation from the book, he had been reading. “ I do not think you mumble. Let it go! And even if you did mumble, are you seriously going to let a barista make you change the way you talk? Babe, do not worry. You're fine.”

Zane and Zaria nodding along to what Liam was saying. He is always the sensible one. The one who knows what to say and when to say it. He is the one you call to talk you off the ledge. A true friend and someone Harry was glad he had met all the years ago.

“Thank you, Liam, I can always count on you,” he says leaning forward to pinch Liam’s cheeks and make a kissy face. Liam rolled his eyes swatting the hand away and going back to the book he was reading. Silence enveloped the table and each person went into their own head. Zaria was on her phone; Zayn was doing some paperwork. Harry thought over how he had made it at this table with such a diverse group of people.

Harry had met Zayn on the very first day of High school. The olive tan-skinned boy had looked just as much out of his element as has Harry had when they walked into their first class of the year, History. The ice breaker for the class was to tell your name and something that you loved and hated. Harry said he loved the summer and hated Marvel movies. Immediately after, Zayn said he loved Marvel movies and hated the Summer giving a death glare to Harry. You would think this would set the two on a path of sworn enemies, but for some reason, the two bonded over their differences. Zayn trying to show Harry, heroes like Iron man and Hulk are the only true way of life, and the DC universe sucks. Harry trying to convince Zayn that heated sun and sandy beaches are the best season and should be year around. The two became inseparable and it was just icing on the cake that Zayn got along with Zaria and Liam as well.

Liam was a completely different story than Zayn. Harry hadn’t even met Liam and the two were best friends already. Their mothers being the equivalent of Sister from another mister, it only made sense that they would get pregnant around the same time. Once Liam and Harry hit kindergarten, they pretty much were brothers. Liam being the logical sensible one that would make sure everything from playdough to crayons was clean and organized. Harry being the chaotic ball of light believed in tasting playdough and stuffing crayons in Liam’s ears. Over the years, they had endured fights, break up, and self-discovery. They have completed college and have gone into business together. Through thick and thin was tattooed on Harry and Liam’s forearm to cement their friendship.

Lastly, Zaria kicked her way into Harry’s life. During the short phase of Harry trying to be the sporty middle schooler like Liam, he joined the coed soccer team that was being formed within his middle school. Liam has always been a natural pro when it came to sports and Harry was a natural pro... at watching sports. But that would change once he joined the team, so he had hoped. Harry ran the ball down the field, scanning for an open player to pass it to. It was the first day and the coach was just trying to assess where they were in relation to each other. He was doing good until a mocha-skinned tall 13-year-old girl came running towards him full speed. Her hair tied in a poof and determination on her face. She positioned herself right on his tail and aimed to kick the ball away from him. Unfortunately, she missed and kicked him square in the shin, tripping him and both falling flat on their faces. Harry doesn’t really remember how they actually became friends. One day after a game the whole team came to his house for a party and the next day Zaria was by his side. She wouldn’t leave him or Liam alone and when she did, they sought her out.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Zayn’s phone started ringing and he answered it. Not really saying much but “yeah” and “ sure” every now and then. Zayn worked as a public defender, meaning he was constantly busy. Zaria was an ER nurse; this is one of the few times she wasn’t sleeping or working. And Liam was in business with Harry; they were a writing/publishing company. 

“Yeah, we’ll see you tonight.” Zayn hung up the phone and rubbed his temples. “Guys were going out tonight. One of the people in my law firm is having a party and I'll be dammed if I am going alone to one of these things again.”

“ I am off for the next three days, so count me in! Being wined and dined by a bunch of big shots who would turn that down” Zaria said as she put her phone down giving her attention to the conversation. She looked at Liam and jerked the book from him, making his head shoot up and a pout form on his lips.

“What ?? Give me my book back Zaro!”

“ unh unh unh not so fast Lima, Zaynie hear demanded that we go out tonight to his lawyer thingie and you have yet to answer him. Sooooo no book until you promise to come out tonight.”

“ Really? That’s it? Of course, being wined and dined by a bunch of snot-nosed lawyers who would miss that.” Liam said reaching for his book. Zaria smiled wild and gave it back to him looking over to Harry for his answer.

“I don’t know guys, I still am … a little sore” At the mention of the pain all three looked at him. Zayn's face fixed in a grimace and his hands formed into a fist. Zaria looked just as deadly, except with a slight softness to her. Liam put his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“I wish you would tell us who did that to you,” Zayn said through gritted teeth “ They shouldn’t be allowed to fucking breathe after bea- I mean doing that to you.”

“ I told you. It is done and over and it will not happen again. I promise. Thank you all for being there.” Harry said looking each one of them in the eyes.

A month ago, his so-called boyfriend beat the living shit out of him. Harry didn’t know what to do or where to go when the assault stopped. He only called Zayn sobbing into the phone that he needed help and that he was at home. It was maybe 5 minutes before a swift knocking, sounded from the door. The door was thrown open, Harry was laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood and tears. Immediately Zayn called Zaria who called Liam. The latter met over Harry's house and all three stayed with him for days. When asked what happened or who did this, Harry just shook his head and told them he was sorry.

He blocked Jayden after that, never wanting to hear from him again. He erased him from his mind and from his life. A package came a couple of weeks after the assault with a note and a diamond-studded watch. Harry stashed both in the back of his closet not wanting to burn it like he did all Jayden's other belongings.

“ I’ll be there,” Harry said smiling. “ Don’t worry, what time tonight and who is the guy?”

Zayn taking a breath, uncurled his hands, and laid them flat on the table. “ It is around 8 tonight, and the guy who is throwing the party is named Lucy, but he won’t be there for some reason. I was invited by the lovely Zendaya.”

“Ohhhhhh Zendaya, sounds like someone has a crush Zaynieee,” said Zaria smashing her fingers into his cheek.

“ First of all, don’t touch my face I don’t know where your hands have been. Secondly, she is not my type and I am not hers. I call her lovely because she is nice and sweet and does her damn job, unlike most public defenders.”

“Okay WHAT THE FUCK! Do you hoes think I am dirty or something?? My lips and now my hands! I am clean!” Zaria stated with finality. She jacked her phone off of the table and stood up to leave“ Stop insinuating otherwise! I will see you thots at the party tonight.”

Through a chorus of laughter, the boys manage to squeak out love you. She flips them off and exited the coffee shop.

“I better be off too, If I want to party free-minded all these papers have to be done. I’ll send you all the address in the group chat and Haz, please please please don’t wear that white Gucci suit. This is not a formal party.” Zayn’s pleading eyes had Harry rolling his.

“Fine! Just wanted to upstage everyone but I'll tone it down!”

“ Thank you, my love.” Zayn turned toward Liam and put his hand under his chin, tilting the bookworm's head up, the two locked eyes, and Zayn leaned in and pressed a quick yet effective kiss to Liam’s lips. “ I'll see you later when you come home, I might be in the downstairs office, but feel free to bother me.” Book completely forgotten Liam nodded his head starstruck by caramel eyes. Zayn turned on his heels and left.

“GOSH, you are whipped!” Harry said in between loud laughter. “Come on we need to get back to the office before you float up Zayn’s ass and I lose my best friend.”

“ Do you ever shut the fuck up or do you just enjoy hearing yourself mumble?” Liam said as he gathered his stuff and headed towards the door of the shop.

Harry looked as if he had been slapped in the face. He stood up quickly, the chair making a scratching sound on the floor. “Hey! You said I didn’t mumble! You liar!” Yelling a little louder than necessary he looked around the shop when eyes landed on him. Putting his head down he exited the shop to see a smiling Liam. 

“Bright side, they don't think you mumble any more”


	3. Henry, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So I have decided to put my all into this story! I will be doing a schedule and I have a beta (she is great! she catches all of my stupid mistakes and things that just do not make sense!).  
> I'll try to update Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays!  
> Leave comments Kudos and anything else your heart desires.
> 
> Much Love  
> -IQ

“Imbeciles …. How could I be surrounded by them and I pay all of you!” Louis plopped down in his seat behind his desk. Lucy lied. He didn’t know where Henry was, he only knew where Jayden’s apartment was. Louis and his men tore the place up and looking for an address, phone number, or a picture. After about 30 minutes, a picture of Henry was found and now he has his people searching the streets for him.

“ It will be no time before we find him and once, we do we will get the watch back and determine if he knows anything. A quick and easy day.”

Louis lets out a deep breath and sits up in his chair fixing his suit. “ Yes, yes you are right Idris. No need for me to get worked up over something that isn’t that big of a deal. What’s on the agenda for the day?”

As if on cue, two men barged into Louis's office carrying duffle bags filled to the brim with various drugs. Oh yeah, it was Distribution Day. 30 men and women from all walks of life filed into his office. The people ranged from the everyday drug dealers to executive board CEOs, all of which worked for him. Each person talked bargained for how much they think they could sell, and Louis looked at their previous record to determine how much he would give them. These people were his top sellers and he trusted all of them with his product. It would be like this from each section of his business, a varied number of people who come into his office and they would levy what they could do for him. Louis dabbed in everything that was deep, dark, and scary. He bought and sold drugs, weapons, people (Not like prostitution but in terms of blackmail and assassinations). At the end of the Distribution day, he would deal with those who have betrayed him and conduct interviews to expand and fill spots. It was a day filled with numbers and people; two things Louis hated.

Finally, the drug section of his meeting ended. Almost everyone was happy with their selection of drugs and their amount. Some got more and some were shorted, but Louis promised if they could sell what they got, he would have more next time. Looking at his watch he had about 3 hours before his next meeting with the weapons section. He rose from his desk and made his way downstairs, to the kitchen. As if his stomach could sense he was bought to eat, it was a loud gargle.

Walking into the kitchen, he made his way to the fridge taking out all the necessary elements to make a turkey and cheese sandwich. He would call the chef later to come and make him and his family some dinner but for right now he would be fine. With the first bite of the sandwich, he closed his eyes and moaned around the bread. “ Oh. I can make a sandwich! Damn this is good.” He took another bite and began to put away all the ingredients. He turned around to take another bite but, he saw his sandwich in the hands of another.

“Zen, why is my sandwich in your hands and more importantly why are you in my kitchen.”

“ Well, your sandwich is in my hands because I am starving” and she took a rather beefy bite of his sandwich to prove the hunger was real before giving it back to him. “ And as to why I am in your kitchen, well because I have solved your missing watch problem,” said Zendaya.

Louis looked up and waved his hand for her to continue as he ripped the sandwich, giving her half. She silently thanked him and proceed. “ First, I don’t know his name or anything about him, but Ross showed me his picture earlier and I remembered seeing it on one of my coworker’s desks. His name is Zayn.

“ Wait! His name is Zayn, I thought you said you didn’t know his name”

“No, my co-worker’s name is Zayn. I don’t know Henry's name. “

“Then how do you know it's henry?”

“ Will you shut up and let me finish!” Louis pursed his lips and made a zipping motion sliding the key in his pocket.

“You guys have been calling him henry, so I am just going along with it. My coworker ZAYN has a picture of him, Henry, and two other people on his desk. So, in order to solve your problem, I used Lucy’s name and told him that he was throwing a party. They will be here around 8 pm.”

Louis finished the sandwich and leaned forward to kiss Zendaya’s cheek. “ I knew having you as the company lawyer would pay off eventually. I knew you weren’t just an annoying person with a pretty face.” Louis said smiling.

“ Har Har har very funny. Please don’t quit your day job of being a criminal.” Rolling her eyes, she followed Louis back to his office. “I’ll set everything up for the party. Finish your stuff and don’t, for the love of God wear that all-black suit. You look like Satan !”

“ Don’t try and flatter me, Satan wishes he looked like me. I'll go casual thought. Now leave I need to relax and rest before my next meeting. Love you much”

As Zendaya leaves the office, Louis realizes he is finally alone. In all honesty, he didn’t really care about the watch. He could buy 17 more like it tomorrow. However, it was the principle someone had something that was his and he was determined to get it back. The plan was simple, tell the man that the watch Jayden gave him was his and ask the man for it back. Maybe not the most mobster thing to do, but if the man was innocent then there was no need for threats.

Louis opened his phone, seeing he had about 1 hour left, he called his mother to get her caught up on his day. Much like her husband, she did not know what he did as a job, but she knew that he was a very powerful man. Louis inherited the business from his stepfather, at the age of 18 and developed nicely in his role. Now at the ripe age of 27, he was the most feared and the most unknown.

¥

“Yes, mother. I am eating and sleeping and washing my clothes. I- yes mother…. I- yes mother I have to…. I love you too. I must go now; a meeting is starting, and I am the star of the show. Yes, I will visit soon. Give the girls my love.” Louis hung up the phone, boy his mother could talk and worry.

Idris walked into the room smiling, “Was that Momma Jay you were on the phone with?”

Louis let out a chuckle, “ Yes, you know how she is. That woman worries to the moon and back, but she is my everything.”

“Zen already told the house about the party tonight. She and Niall are making sure everything is put in place and the guest list isn’t too dangerous. I cut your schedule to just the weapons and two interviews to replace two people we lost in the assassins’ department. You’ll be done by 7. That should be enough time to get ready for the party.”

“What would I do without you brother?”

Walking towards the second chair Idris plots down and takes out a cigar. “Possibly lose all of your marbles and have no clue what is going on. Then you would probably starve and become dehydrated because most of the time I remind you to eat. If not all of that at the very least, you would most definitely be in jail.” He lights it and looks at his brother from another mother.

Louis's mouth was gaping open. “ Yes, you are correct. Didn’t have to say it so bluntly. And without me, you would be?”

A knocked sounded at the door. “ It is good we have each other than,” Louis said holding Idris’ gaze. Both boys nodded as to say their conversation was concluded. Louis and Idris were the definitions of the same person. The African American man was nine years older than Louis, but you couldn't tell. It was Idris who helped him see the difference between leading a crooked business and being crooked himself. When Louis lost himself he looked to Idris to ground him and vice-versa. Idris becoming Louis's right-hand man was a no-brainer. He is one of the few people who can take the piss out of Louis and not meet the barrel of a gun.

“Come in” Louis turned his head seeing duffle bags being ushered in. He sits up straight in his chair and fixes his eyes on the bags. It is fewer people than in the drugs section, but these people were not his friends. They are strictly business associates.

Niall entered the room as the door was shut and circled the desk to stand behind Louis. He was there for multiple reasons; he was there to protect just in case anyone tried something and because he was the best weapon specialist Louis could find. It helped that he was also his childhood friend. Both boys grew up intertwined in the mob life. Niall chooses to stick to weapons only. When Louis came to power it only made sense to have Niall on his left and Idris on his right.

“Let’s Begin” Louis speaks in a dark husky voice

¥

“ Are they here yet?” Louis asked. He was getting impatient. Fashionably late was turning into rude ass hell and not showing up.

“ No, but they will be soon don’t worry. You’ll get your watch geez. You look nice by the way.” Zendaya walked towards the bar to get a drink. She was dressed in periwinkle pants suits, paired with black heels. It was an odd color choice, but she wore the fuck out of it. Her hair was down by her shoulder, she had on no makeup opting for the natural look. She could steal the air out of the room with one smile.

Louis was dressed down in his black and white checked pants. He paired that nicely with an all-black long sleeve and white shoes. His meeting running over a little bit, which made him not able to style his hair as he wanted to, so he hid his hair with a cap. All in all, he looked decent.

Louis looked around, feeling as though someone was looking at him. When his eyes met Idris’, he walked to him with a smile. “Where is your better half at? I know she wouldn’t dare miss an opportunity to have free alcohol and music. “ Louis said scanning the crowd behind him.

“You are correct, she is right there with Zendaya, on her fourth gin and tonic of the night,” Idris said laughing and pointing toward the bar.

As Louis looked, he saw the dark-skinned curly-haired woman. She was a ball of sunshine contained into a 5-foot 4-inch shell. She was a schoolteacher for small children and enjoyed life. How Idris was able to convince her to marry him, Louis will never know. The woman knew all of the interworking of the business and knows everything Idris and Louis do; however, she looks at the both of them as if they hold the same job as someone who picks up garbage.

“ OMG, this party is so good Louis! And what is the occasion? Dris wouldn’t tell me,” Kayla slurred.

“I wouldn’t tell you because it is none of your concern, but if you truly want to know we are waiting for some special people. And that little lady is your last drink. Zen stop feeding my wife alcohol.”

some special people. And that little lady is your last drink. Zen stop feeding my wife alcohol.”

“ I am not even drunk, and you are not in control of me. I can drink until I fall because I know you will be there to catch me” Kayla slurred her words but made it a point to say the last part really close to Idris's face. The hand not holding her drink made its way to the back of his head. She lowered her eyes and bit her lip. “ Isn’t that right Hunny.”

“ Yes, my love” Idris adam's apple bobbed up and down as he held the gaze with his wife. His eyes began to darken and his teeth trapped his lip in between them. He moved his hand to the hips of his wife and gave them a squeeze “Always”.

Pretending to throw up, Louis looked away, “Ughh get a fucking room!” Zendaya said walking away.

¥

15 minutes later, Louis’ top security Niall came and whispered in his ear that his guest had arrived and would be walking in within the minute. Louis burned holes into the door waiting. The first to breach the door was a girl in a spaghetti-strapped pastel pink dress. Her braided hair was put in a bun to show off her long neck. Her dark skin complexion was praised by her gold hooped earrings and the long feather necklace. Her makeup was a compilation of gold and shimmering pink for her eyeshadow. She strutted as if she owned the world and owed them nothing.

After her, was a rippling example of the gym on legs. He was taller than Louis and looked like he could take at least two guys in a fighting ring. He was dressed simpler than the girl before he donned in a white tea shirt that came down to his waist. He wore black slacks that fanned out at the bottom and closed-toed shoes to match. It was a clean-cut look with his hair styled a pretentious quiff. He walked with a softness to him that didn’t match his muscles or the tattoos that littered his body. His eyes spoke volumes of that softness as he looked as if he could never hurt anyone. To Louis, he kind of resembled a puppy dog, not facial-wise but adorable softness-wise.

His hand was attached to the living version of a Greek god. His raven hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his head. His cheekbones could be used as a weapon. He wore a little makeup, not enough to cover up his natural beauty, but some dark black eyeliner to highlight his caramel eyes. A deep royal blue suit fit snug against his body. The jacket was left open to give the illusion that he was dressed casually. His shoes were tan brown and he walked with the grace and power of a man with a plan. The two men complemented each other well. If Louis looked carefully, he could tell the raven-haired was the more dominant in the relationship. They all made their way to the bar staying together in a group as they admired the scenery and took in the crowd. They appeared to be average people, but none were Henry.

The door opened on more time and Louis watched to see who would enter. At the first sight of the man, Louis’ mouth dropped open. Henry, he presumed, was dressed head to toe in black. This man looked like Satan. The all-black suit clung to him in all the right places. He was tall and lanky but not in an unflattering way. Louis could tell he worked out but equally enjoy food if not evident in the little curve of his stomach. His hair was pulled into a bun, not a piece of hair was out of place. His lips were the perfect shade of pink and his eyes could be seen from across the room. Beautiful emerald green was illuminated by the lights at the party but held its own sparkle within them. He couldn’t have been more than twenty-three. When he spotted his friends, his lips pulled back to reveal a lackluster smile. He strutted his way towards the bar waving at them.

Louis's mouth was dry, and he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t remember the last time he had blinked and was he always this sweaty or was this new. Niall made his way to Louis seeing his boss so flustered over the man. 

With a laugh already in his throat, Niall asked, “Are you alright Louis? That is Henry, right? , that is the man who has your watch. ”

Louis closed his mouth and nodded because fuck the watch, Louis wanted Him.


	4. Ģimene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added some tags, so please pay attention. These tags are for this chapter and some apply for future chapters as the story continues to develop. As always suggestions, Kudos, and comments are always welcomed in the comments section!
> 
> Much Love  
> -IQ

“Are you seriously still reading that book? Liam you are supposed to be writing, not reading other people’s work. You are going to get behind dickhead.” Harry said sitting down at his desk. It was around 3 in the afternoon and he needed Liam’s latest draft by six if he was going to be out of the office and getting ready for the party tonight.

“Haz, it’s called inspiration. I am having some writer’s block and I think the best way to get over is to see what other people have to say about a similar topic.” Liam said as he went back to reading the book.

Harry looked at the book terribly titled “Your Heart, My desire”. “Liam you are writing a horror novel about killer ghosts and haunted houses. How in the hell does a romance novel give you inspiration?”

Liam waved his hand dismissively at Harry, he slammed the book closed and opened his laptop. Vigorously, he pushed the keys, emphasizing the space bar and tab with every new sentence and word. The speed at which he typed could not have been imagined and when he was almost done, he glared in Harry’s direction holding the stare still typing. 10 minutes later and unwavering silence, Liam sighed with finality and the printer erupted to life. Harry’s mouth dropped open. He expected Liam to do his process of try new ideas, hate them, and restart. A process of about two to three hours, not minutes.

“ How long has that basically been finished?” Harry asked.

Shrugging his shoulder Liam answered,“ A couple of hours. I finished the idea in my head right when we got back from the coffee shop and just had to apply it to paper. Now if you would excuse me, I need to know if Alexander decides to choose Romeo or if she decided that loving herself was enough.” He put his feet up on the desk and put the book impossibly close to his face. Harry just rolled his eyes and stood up to go to the printer.

This was their partnership, Liam wrote, and Harry edited and published for him. Once that book was completed, they would switch. Harry writing and Liam editing Harry’s rambling and publishing the finished product for the masses. As a company, they helped new and young writers find their voice and published for authors all around the world. Liam’s main focus was horror, action, and thriller novels, how he could pull demons and scary poltergeist out of his mind and make them the things of adult nightmares Harry would never know. Harry preferred romance and comedy. He was the funniest person he knew so it only made sense that he made others laugh with his novel.

“ You forgot a comma here, here, and here,” Harry said marking the places of the much-needed commas.

“ That is why you are the editor so that you can edit my mistakes.” Harry rolled his eyes and got to work. If he was lucky, he could get three-quarters the way done with Liam’s story and get half done with another story he had to edit for a new writer named Noah Centineo.

¥

Six forty rolled around and Harry was finally leaving the office. Liam had left around five claiming Zayn had texted him and needed help picking out his outfit. Harry saw right through the lie and knew that Liam was probably stripping Zayn instead of dressing him. Harry lived about a 6-minute walk away from his office. When he arrived at his apartment, he discarded his shoes, keys, and jacket at the door and plopped down on his couch. The clock beamed six forty-five in bright red letters. Harry knew he had about an hour before he had to absolutely leave. He needed a shower and his hair needed to be washed like yesterday.

Dragging his body towards the shower, Harry began shedding his clothes feeling the weight of today take its toll. He rubbed his lower back, rolling and kneading in the places where the pain he named Liam laid. Rolling his neck, he turned on the water and checked to make sure his soap and shampoo were in the bathroom. Stepping in the shower the water belted down on his skin, melting away all his troubles and worries. Harry always loved to turn his shower to the hottest temperature, even if it left his skin red and blotchy. Washing over his body, his hand graced an area that has gone untouched for a while, he stared at his dick for a second contemplating if he had the energy and time to get himself off. It had been too long since he had -had any type of sex with another warm body and twice as long since he had used his hand. With work, stress and never feeling comfortable with his boyfriend, he had let this side of him go. It was the reason for their big fight, Jayden wanted to start doing more and Harry just couldn’t. Thinking back now he is relieved he held out on, Jayden. That monster didn’t deserve to hear him moan, beg or whimper in any way. It’s not like Harry was a virgin or anything like that, he was just selective with who he slept with because sex is a different experience. The amount of vulnerability it takes to put your trust in another person and allow them to see you at such an exposed and submissive point. To allow their hands and tongue and eyes to touch and see places no one else had, was… exhilarating and equally daunting. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Harry shook his head allowing the steam to refocus on the current environment.

Using the back of his hand, Harry brushed up against his dick, to see if it was interested in him and what he had planned. His dick twitched under the light touches; it was the deciding factor; Harry needed to blow off some steam even if no one was blowing him. He placed his left hand on the shower wall opposite of him to lean on to. His legs spread apart to give himself more working room as he wasn’t the smallest man and he really wanted to make it feel good. Harry pushed onto the tip of his dick with his right hand increasing the pressure as waves of euphoria took over his body. His breathing hitched and he finally wrapped his nimble long fingers around his dick. Using the water as a natural lubricate, he began to stroke his dick painstakingly slow. If he was going to do this, he was going to take his time and enjoy it. Letting his head fall to his shoulders, Harry’s breath started to come out shallower, random images flashed through his mind as a dull ache began to rise from his toes. Unconsciously, he bucked up into his hand, speeding up his hand movements as moans began slipping from his lips. Throwing his head forward, he brought his left away from the shower wall and up to his mouth. Sucking and licking on his ring and middle finger, He let drool cover his chin as he imagined a cock filling his mouth out nicely.

Harry would never admit it out loud, but a filled mouth just did it for him. He could cum off of just feeling the weight of someone rest on his tongue. Their tip ramming the back of his throat and the slight burn it left when it was all over made him weak.

A throaty moan took over Harry as the shower began to deafen and all that was heard in the small apartment bathroom was skin slapping against skin and his moans. His hand was going a mile a minute and Harry was about to reach his breaking point. He could feel his orgasm, rising through his calves. He focused on the head of his dick, adding pressure every now and then. His climax crawled up to his knees making them lock and then rose, wrapping around his thighs making them quiver.

“ Fuck, Fuck! right there, please! please I want it.” Harry begged around his fingers to no one in particular. He took his hand out his mouth and gave his nipples two tweaks and a pinch that caused his climax to punch him directly in the stomach. He cried out as short quick burst of hot cum came out of his dick and landed on his stomach, immediately being washed away. Harry threw his head back continuing to stroke himself through the aftershocks until he became too sensitive to continue. His hands dropped from his body and he stood in the stream of water, pleading his breathing to calm down and go back to normal.

With the evidence of his loneliness washed down the drain, Harry washed the rest of his body and hopped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his hair and returned to his room to get ready. He lathered his body in the vanilla and lavender scent lotion that his mother had bought him and smiled as the scent began to fill the room, he was in. Harry ignored the clock opting to be fashionably late and strummed through his closet looking for something to wear. He eyed the Gucci suit deviously but decided that Zayn was right it was a tad too much. As he continued to thumb through his clothes his eyes landed on his black suit. Harry pulled the garment out of the closet and set it on his bed. He took out a pair of all-black shoes and laid out a vast number of rings. The suit wasn’t anything extravagant with bright colors or intricate details. He had bought it because the store clerk went on and on about how the black complimented Harry naturally frostier skin. He went into detail about how the pants would fit him snuggly and the cut of the jacket and undershirt would make his muscle bulge but in a mysterious way. It was also a plus the suit was well within his price range. Happy with his decision, he turned towards the mirror and began styling his hair.

¥

He was late and not even the funny cute five minutes late. No, he and all his assholish friends were forty-five minutes late. His little excursion in the shower put him 30 minutes behind and according to Zayn “looking this good, takes time.” Zayn promised it was fine because the parties never started on time, but there was a difference between late and basically not showing up. They were on their way to the party now, but the Uber still had fifteen minutes left before they had reached their destination. Originally, they had planned to meet at the party, but when Zaria complained that driving meant no alcohol they decided to meet at Zayns and Uber there.

The Uber rounded the corner, pulling on to a street that screamed money. The houses could not be called houses instead small estates spaced out so each house could have its privacy. Several stories and giant garages, Harry thought back to his small apartment and how inadequate it compared. These houses, he assumed, had a different chef for every week, they had maids for each family member, and servants at their beck and call, for God sakes their kids must go to a private school! The car continued to the end of the long street, pulling up to a large red gate with a speaker attached. Zayn stepped out of the car and went up to the speaker, holding down the button and saying his name and the number in his party. He let go of the speaker and immediately the gate began to open. He returned, and the car sped down the driveway toward the waiting mansion. Harry was poor, whether it was the Range Rovers that lined the driveway or the small castle that told Harry him so was no important. He was glad they had Uber because their small Hondas and Toyotas would have stood out amongst the crowd.

“Where there is money, there is expansive ass alcohol. Let’s go !” Zaria screeched. The car came to a stop and Zaria immediately jumped out heading toward the house. Her heels clicked on the pavement as her long legs carried her towards the door. Liam and Zayn were next to get out linking hands, their faces saying power, but their stride saying grace. Weirdly they resembled Achilles and Patroclus. Harry made his way towards the door of the Uber to follow his friends but was stopped when the Uber driver caught his attention.

“Ummm sir, was the ride to your satisfaction?”

Harry looked at the man, tilting his head to the side. “ Yeah, it was a lovely ride. Nice speed, didn’t slam on breaks and you drove a hell of a lot better than any of those idiots could ever have.”

A smile graced the face of the Uber driver, he ducked his head and began twisting his fingers. Was he… nervous? Did it matter he was keeping Harry from a party?

“Could you rate me five stars then? We aren’t technically supposed to ask, but this one girl threw up in my car and it really pissed me off and so I yelled at her. Ya know? Because it is my car, so basically it is my livelihood and that … bitch gave me one star. She told all her friends that I dumped her on the side of the road, so they booked rides and rated me badly making my rating go even lower.”

Harry shook his head and held up his hand effectively silencing the man. He glanced at the door to see his friends had already entered the party. “Say less, I know all about unrealistic ratings all because of one person. I am a writer ya see and one person can read my book and completely miss the point. They will talk trash and it becomes blacklisted from ever having potential. Consider yourself 5 stars”

Harry exited the car with the Uber driver thanking him and nodding furiously. Who knew five stars could make someone’s day? He made his way up the stairs and pushed open the heavy oak door.

The foyer that greeted him smelled heavy with food, alcohol, and cologne. The walls were an ash stained color, it looked as if at one point and time the walls were a deep black, but with time and life the black was fading away and the gray-white of the original paint was showing through… if that makes sense. It didn't look bad, not like a run-down home would, but instead added a degree of character to the home, it felt lived in and cared for. Adorned on the walls were several paintings and portraits. Harry stopped to look at them. None of the paintings he recognized, so either there were extremely foreign or not famously done, some even looked as if a child had done them in class and the parent hung them up to make the child feel important. The portraits were filled with a variety of people in different poses, all different but similar. They consisted of about 30-40 people decked out in the fanciest clothes surround a person sitting in a chair dressed completely average. In some pictures the person was male and in others they were female. The phrase, ‘I'm just a man of my people, not above but equal.’ was etched along the side of the frames. Ģimene was titled under every portrait along with a year. The most recent portrait portrayed a different story. Instead of 30-40 people, it showed roughly 15 people and the man who sat in the middle wore a red and white jumper. His legs were dressed in normal blue jeans cuffed at the bottom and white tennis shoes were on his feet. His hands were hidden from sight, stashed away in his pockets, however the striking thing that caught Harry's eyes was the mans' face. Instead of starring at the camera like all the other people had the man opted to look down at his feet, almost bowing it in a humbling way. An African American man was to his right and a white blond-headed boy was to his left; both men had one hand resting on the shoulder of the man sitting. Harry wondered why the change, what set this man apart from the other. Continuing through the room, the floor was clad in a deep marron carpet, that looked softer than any teddy bear Harry had ever had. As for the furniture, there wasn’t any. What he could see spoke simplicity and that for some reason made Harry smile. All the money this person could have, and they settled for barely anything in their home, Harry was intrigued. Music blasted from the back of the foyer and Harry knew that must be where the part was. There was a secondary door that thumped on the hinges to the beat of the music. Opening it, he wanted to locate his friends and not be the loner of the party. He stepped in and began looking around, the rings on his fingers felt heavy and he felt as though someone’s eyes were piercing into his back. He looked towards the bar and saw the dull pink of Zaria’s dress. Feeling relief wash over him, he advanced towards his friends, a smile taking over his features as he begins to wave to catch their attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a bit of an easter egg?? may be that what is it called. See if you can catch it in the story, a bit of a hint it had to do with Louis!


	5. HAHA Henry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Queens! Kings! And Everything In-Between!
> 
> This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I promise it will most likely be the only one.  
> As always comment, Kudo, share, and mind the tags!
> 
> Much Love   
> -IQ

The party was in full swing! Harry was six shots and three beers deep into the music. He had Zaria plastered to his back as they danced and grinded to the beat of some Megan thee Stallion song. Harry couldn’t remember where Zayn and Liam went. They had said something about needing fresh air, but Harry is pretty sure that meant Liam was getting sloppy and needed some Zayn to sober him up. He was the perfect blend of everything being absolutely hilarious and feeling all of his body. Zaria turned toward Harry screaming along to the music as her hands flung around in the air.

“You know why these bitches love me, cause Zaria don't give a fuck. I be fixin’ her weave while she is sucking my dick pull it out then I titty fuck. I fuck her from the back and she nasty…”

Harry didn't know the words, but the beat carried his hips as Zaria kept going. When the song ended, Harry was drenched in sweat and he really couldn’t breathe. He looked toward Zaria as she started to back it up on some random guy. Harry pulled her toward him and yelled in her ear. “I'm going to get some water, I'll be back.”

She nodded and waved him away turning back toward the guy and wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry made his way through the sea of people and landed at the bar. He stood trying to make eye contact with the bartender who was more interested in the blonde with hazel eyes. The alcohol coursing through his veins told him to slam his hand down on the table, yell at the bartender, and cry, but before he could a body slid up beside him and took his attention. The man’s face looked like God had sculpted him for the pleasure of seeing how beautiful he could make a human. His eyes were blue like none other and his cheekbones were chiseled. OH, Harry would pay top dollar to taste the man's face. The man turned towards Harry and began to speak, but his voice was a distraction within itself. How it was high and raspy, but carried a tone of finality with every word he spoke. He had no drink in his hand but rubbed his hands together as if he didn't know where to put them. He looked like danger, smelled like sin, but he had to be a miracle and now he was frowning...wait, why was he frowning? Oh, he is speaking!

“Imms… I’m so sorry I haven't been listening at all. The stupid bartender won’t get me water and I …. I am soo drunk. Like I can't even be bothered to think som-sometimes. But like, I am safe and I am with friends, so I am not al (hiccup) alone. I was focusing on your face because you have the prettiest everything I have ever seen.” Harry smiled, happy he could convey his point to the walking miracle.

“I will get the bartender for you. And I am glad you are enjoying yourself and that you are not alone.” Louis chuckled as he raised his hand, immediately being served. “ Can I have a gin and tonic and a glass of water?”

The bartender sprung into action giving Louis his full attention. When the drinks were made he stood and waited for it to be tested. Louis nodded his approval of the drink and dismissed the bartender.

“Here you go dove, drink up. I am Louis by the way”

Harry grabbed the glass and began to chug it down to quench his thirst. He put the glass down, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and smiled. “Loooouis ...Louis, sounds funny but it matches your face.” Harry pouted “Am I making sense?”

It was the cutest thing Louis had seen. He had no clue what this man was talking about but he had three beers to work up the courage to talk to him so here he was. “ Henry sounds funny too! You are not making much sense Henry, but you are very beautiful, and that my dear matches your face.

Harry looked at Louis, his pout disappearing into a straight line and then into a wild smile. It was the alcohol really, the water did absolutely nothing to combat the shots because this was the funniest thing ever!

“AHHHHHH HAHAHA you called me Henry! That's not my name hahaha.” As he thought more of the name Henry, he remembered a schoolmate who fell down the steps, and his name was Henry. Oh, he was laugh-laughing now. Harry smacked his knee as tears sprung to his eyes. He couldn't control the laughter and it was funny just how much he was laughing. “ You hahaha thought my name was Henry! That is such a terrible name hahaha and you thought it matched hahaha my beautiful face.” It really was the alcohol, sober Harry would be mortified.

Louis looked down and sucked in his lips. He didn't understand why it was so funny. He knew that this was a stupid idea. He sat his glass down and faked a smile. “Of … Of course it is a stupid name, I’m-I’m so sorry.” Louis rubbed his hands together looking for an escape. He saw the door to one of his study rooms and made a break for it. “ It's been great, but I have got to go... Have a… have a great time Hen-... I mean, yeah bye.”


	6. Not strippers, Just Stupid.

Louis walked into his study “I would rather a bloody shootout break out right now than for me to go talk to that man in there. Good God, why is he so bloody pretty. Like sexy, gorgeous, and all the above, but he has an innocence to him that makes him … just pretty. It makes me wonder what he saw in Jayden. It makes me fucking glad I shot that dumb rat bastard. The only bruises that boy should be covered in are ones made by love!”

Louis began rubbing the back of his neck feverously. It didn’t make sense why this man who he didn’t even know affected him so much. The door opened; two sets of heavy-clad footsteps approached him from behind.

“I can kill anyone with a gun strapped to my hand. Take away my weapon and I can take down anyone that approaches me with hand to hand combat, like that” he emphasized by snapping his fingers together. “I run the largest fucking empire in the world, known for being ruthlessly fair if you can imagine it. I … I am the fucking KINGPIN!” He slammed his hand against the wall, breathing heavily.

A set of hands encased around Louis’ shoulders. He looked at the one on his right, it was black, and the one on his left was white. Looking from the outside in, the scene resembled the picture hung on the wall and as those two hands remained perched on his shoulders, Louis could feel himself growing calmer. It was a perk knowing and growing up around the people he called family.

His family wasn’t as big as previous leaders, but it was just as close, and because of that, he could tell them anything. They could detect each other’s moods, calm each other down, and sense their family’s presence. It was the reason Louis did not fear the door being opened, for he already knew who it was.

“I am all that and more, and yet, when I look at this completely normal and unknown man, I become a … a”

“ A blubbering mess”

“A sputtering mess that rubs your hands together too much, what was up with that?” Niall laughed.

Louis looked toward Niall, a faint smile gracing his lips. “If my hands are busy, I won’t feel the need to touch him.” Niall shoved at his boss’s shoulder laughing, effectively knocking off both sets of hands.

“Eww gross! For goodness sake boss, you don’t even know him!”

“ We are in privacy Nialler, you don’t have to call me boss, you are family and secondly, I don’t even know him, but I have an overwhelming need too. I can’t believe I called him Henry! He looked at me and laughed.”

Idris turned Louis around to face them fully. He looked his brother in the face , bringing his hands up to cradle his cheeks.  . “ You worry about what a man who doesn’t even know you thinks about; I worry what will happen when you get to know him, and you will get to know him. I have a good feeling about him, even if I have yet to meet him. That being said, he is drunk and young. You will be fine brother. Just re-

A scream breached the ears of the men in the room. The sound of gunshots followed; the moment was broken. The three men rushed back to the main ballroom to inspect what was going. As they approached the room, instead of loud music and laughter, the room was deadly silent. Two-hundred guests were huddled close to the floor, scattered through the large room. Louis’ people had already moved in and aligned themselves with the circular walls. Their guns aimed at the perpetrators who had invaded the party. He didn’t need a shootout! Had the universe never heard of a rhetorical statement. Ugh. Louis stepped off to the side behind Idris and put his hands behind his back to be unseen. He may be the Kingpin, but there is a reason he is the most powerful, and it was because no one knew his face. All of his predecessors made the mistake of prancing their identity around and dying. Louis hadn’t made that mistake. His features were recognizable, as he couldn’t be a ghost, but no one could definitively say they knew what he looked like and all those who could were dead.

He would face the men under normal circumstances, as they would inevitably be dead. The only problem was there were too many people who didn’t work for him in the room. He would play the shadows and see how this panned out. Idris stepped forward. The only reason Louis’ men had not fired was because the ringleader of the other group had a gun pointed directly at Zendaya’s head. She didn’t look afraid, just annoyed. As if a bullet to the brain was not the uncertain future, but she looked pissed. It was clear the events of the time had ruined her buzz and was causing her mood to sour.

¥

With Louis tucked away, Idris and Niall walked further into the room making their presence known. Idris came to a halt 30 feet away from the men facing them with a type of arrogance and spoke, “Gentlemen, gentlemen, this is a party for a particular law firm.” I think that you may have the wrong establishment with firearms unless you are strippers. And if by some miracle you lot are strippers, please understand you are meant to take your clothes off and shake your bits, not wave around weapons and ruin the fucking party! So lower your weapons and get naked or bloody leave”

“Now, if you kindly tell us, are you strippers, lost or fucking stupid?” Niall asked, stepping beside his brother.

A pregnant silence filled the air. Zendaya, ever the bravo of a woman, looked at her captor and slapped at his chest. “Hey big buddy, I think he is talking to you.”

The man shoved the gun deeper into her temple and pulled her closer to his front side.

“We are Hostages. We are not strippers and we are in no way in the wrong place. We know that the Kingpin is here, and we know more than you may think.

From what Louis could deduce, the man spoke in short sentences to guarantee he never gave away more information than necessary. The man knew of Louis’ existence but not of his name nor face. Louis could also tell that the man was in charge and completely bluffing. I mean who the fuck says, “we know more than you think.” What if I think you know nothing, then you know nothing because zero times anything is still zero. Ugh. Harry was in there and he was going to most likely be scarred by this whole experience. Louis knew how this was going to play out, it was a curse of knowing his family extremely well. They would rely on their keys. Four keys in particular.

**Synchronization is the key**. Idris and Niall walked towards the men. Two bodies, moving and footprints sounding like one. Halting 10 feet in front of the man holding Zendaya.

**Understanding is key**. Niall looked her in the eyes. She held his gaze and after a brief second, lowered her head. Idris and Niall moving as one reached into their inner jacket pockets and pulled out their weapons, not pointing it at anyone.

Idris spoke in a low warning tone, “This will not be repeated again. Lower your weapons and leave, or face your own consequences.”

The man reshuffled Zendaya in front of him and stood straighter. His squad of around ten men looked around the room and moved in a pyramid-like form. They raised their weapons at the hostages and the sounds of guns cocking dipped the situation into something real.

Niall raised his weapon at the man in front of him, subsequently pointing it directly at Zendaya. With her heels on, she and the man stood neck and neck. He had to stretch his neck around her to speak. Her head still hung down and her breathing had visibly slowed. He cocked the gun at them both.

“You would not shoot this woman! Stop your bluffing! She is important to you! Give us the Kingpin!” the man commanded.

¥

Movies will have you believe that people are irrational, but that is simply not true. If you cut the head off a body, all the other limbs become useless. If you take out a leader, the soldiers lose their idea of groupthink and instead become small, scared, easily manipulable people. Movies tell you they charge on and fight harder to avenge. Maybe that is true if they are already on the winning side, but when they are smart and it is clear you are on the losing side, there is no charge. No underdog mentality. There is only survival.

**Sacrifice is key**. The gun was smoking as the bullets collided with Zendaya’s body. One bullet landed in the chest cavity four inches away from the right lung and two bullets landed, one in each thigh. The pair dropped to the floor and Zendaya rolled to the left, separating her and the man. The Hostage leader laid on his back looking at Idris as he approached him. His wounds weren’t fatal, but enough to knock him down. Idris riddled the man’s body with metal and threw the gun across the room.

The remaining men stood frozen with uncertainty. Niall walked past the discarded body on the floor and looked at the next two men in the pyramid shape. “ You followed a weak leader, so you can not be held responsible for his actions. This is your opportunity to leave.”

Notice what I said, when you are smart, you surrender. You must have the intelligence to know when a cause is worth dying for. These men did not. When you give non-intelligent free will thinkers weapons, they will always cause chaos and this was no different.

The two men lifted their weapons and the other followed. Niall dropped to the ground and rolled on top of Zendaya’s body. Idris followed behind throwing his body to the right behind some tables. It was seconds after the Hostage men began to shoot around, their lives were cut short by bullets from the men that lined the wall. Screams and tears filled the atmosphere as twenty-eight of Louis’s men unloaded their clips up to the small pyramid of men. Blood splattered the walls as the bullets made contact with the Hostage men's skin. Shells of bullets hit the floor as the men's bodies stayed upright due to the force and multitude of the assault. Blood began to ooze from their open holes onto the floor making a puddle around each man. The bullets rained for what felt like hours, but in reality, it was a matter of minutes before every magazine was empty. Without the force keeping them up, the men’s bodies slammed to the floor, blood spilling more onto the floor.

¥

An unreasonable calm seeped into the atmosphere as everyone was frozen with anticipation. The shock had set in amongst the crowd, the screams that once plagued the ears of the people were hushed. Tears or sniffles could no longer be held as everyone was preserved in the moment of witnessing death. Idris, unphased, stood up and reached into his back pocket pulling out a badge. It was an exact replica of the local police badge used to get him and his family out of sticky situations because everyone trusts a cop. He announced that he was the police and everything was now under control. Niall raised off Zendaya and began assessing her and her wounds. The fourth key was always the most vital to the group. It was the glue that kept their group together. It was the reason their family wasn’t as large as previous Kingpins, but just successful with running the empire bestowed upon Louis. Trust. **Trust is key**

“Niall, that was inches away from my lungs you bloody buffoon,” Zendaya gritted through her teeth. She clutched her chest and panted through the pain.

“ If there was another way, I would have taken it Zen you know that. You’re welcome by the way, for, you know, saving your life and all. It wasn’t like the man had a gun to your big ass head at all.” He stood, bending down to lift her and throw her around his shoulders. “ Thank you for trusting me Zen,” Niall whispered.

Zendaya gave him a tight-lipped smile as she leaned her whole body weight onto Niall. The pain in her legs did nothing to compare to the pain in her chest. “ Yeah yeah, just next time maybe the arm please.”

A piercing scream dragged them out of their conversation and into the real world. All the people had become numb to the massacre, but now the shock had dissolved and survival was kicking in. Two-hundred people, coming out of shock all at once, feed off of each other. They ran, with no destination in mind, knocking into each other and sliding around in the blood pools on the floor. Those who hit the floor had mere seconds to get up before they were trampled by their peers. Like deers fleeing a wildfire, the people flocked towards exits in swarms, trying to escape the house of horrors and their mines. It was illogical to think pushing and shoving through the door would make the images in their minds dissipate. It was tragic really.

Idris tried to keep the peace by yelling “police” every now and then, but he was disregarded as everyone mind told them they were next to die unless they were outside the room. In his defense, it usually worked. People felt comfortable around those in authority, they believed a badge and an oath meant sworn to protect them when in reality, it was just a permit to do whatever the highest payer needed them to do. Witnesses blindly trust, evidence lost, and newspapers could be fed whatever story needed to be spun to ensure “ public safety”. The only thing police could not control was mass chaos like now. Chaos had won.

Niall held tight to Zendaya as the crowd overtook them. Seeing his opening, he pushed past the people to the farthest corner away from the exits. The people would get out and it would be over in a while, or Idris would finally take control and calm the crowd. Either way, the chaos would dissipate and Niall could get Zendaya to their infirmary.

“ Keep pressure on her chest and I’ll do her legs.” A voice called out beside Niall.

He wiped his head toward the sound and met the eyes of an African American girl in a skimpy pink dress. She snapped her fingers in his face, getting his attention to what she had just said.

“Do it, come on! She is going to pass out because of shock but that's fine. Just keep pressure so the blood in her body stays in her body and her blood pressure doesn't plummet.” As if on cue Zendaya’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped forward. Niall nodded and pushed Zendaya further into the corner and slammed his hands onto Zendaya's chest. “I'm a nurse by the way, not just some random person,” she said as she put all her strength into Zendayas legs.

“We have a built-in infirmary in the house. When all of this is done,” Niall waved his hand toward the straggler of people still left in the room, “You can come with me to get her stable, right?” His eyes pleading her not to leave him with a passed-out lump of flesh.

She nodded, going back to her job of keeping the pressure.

Idris was on the bodies of the men that had died, searching them for identification and resources. Louis had slipped in when he sensed Niall was going to start a shootout. Always the preparer, he had been searching for Harry. It wasn’t until the bodies hit the ground Louis spotted him, but it was too late. The swarm took him, and Louis couldn’t find him.

¥

The smoke cleared, finally allowing the chaos to settle. All the people were scattered around the house. The ants were on the front lawn while others lounged around the foyer in various states. Idris had called his men together and told them the story to pass on to their guest. They were offered rides if they couldn’t drive, therapy, and told if they needed anything, to contact a specific number because this was a special investigation. Louis’ employees on the police force would have to be paid double after all of this, but it was worth it to keep this shit show under wraps.

At last, at twelve in the morning, everyone was cleared out. Zendaya had been taken to the home infirmary to dress her wounds with some nurse that was a part of the crowd and all the people on his team were currently standing in the ballroom because Louis was beyond furious.

“I want a detailed report of this incident. No one should have been able to get into my fortress. No one should have been to waltz into my party like they own something they do not! And no one should have been able to get their hands on someone in my fucking family!” He took a deep breath, steadying himself. “Someone …. let them in and, by God, please do understand if I find out there is a mole in my security and you put the safety of my family and hundreds of innocent people in danger...,” He stopped walking and tilted his head down. His glare hardened as he assessed the men in front of him. When he spoke, his voice came out scratched and low “ You will wish those Hostage dumbasses had succeeded. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Kingpin,” roared from the men and women in the room. They were dismissed shortly after leaving only Idris, Louis, and Niall in the room.

“Get some rest boys, we have a big day tomorrow,” Louis sighed. Idris walked up to Louis and gave him a kiss on the forehead and made his exit. He had his wife waiting in their room and a bad feeling she was pissed her drinking had been interrupted. Niall hugged Louis and kissed his temple, exiting.

Louis was finally alone. He took a deep breath and looked around. A place filled with so much life and happiness was ruined all because of … well he didn’t know, but he would eventually. It was filled with music, people, and laughter and now it was filled with… whimpering?

Was that whimpering he was hearing? It was barely there. He heard shuddering as if the person was crying with their hand over their mouth trying to silence themselves and failing. Louis’ platform heels clicked as he walked around playing a game of hot or cold with the whimpers. He came to one of the only tables not turned over and leaned down. A horrendously gurgled groan came from under the tablecloth as Louis reached forward lifting it up.

Coming face to face with wide glistening emerald eyes filled with fear, Louis froze. He didn't expect to see these eyes again after his embarrassing moment earlier. He stared into Harry's eyes, but something was off.


	7. He is Yours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I did something, HAHA and I will not apologize for it. You will see hahaha. As you can tell from the tags, this gets .. interesting. As always Kudos, comment, and blah blah blah you know the drill.  
> Much Love   
> -IQ  
> Ps. I've done an outline and this is going to be a pretty long story. not like 60 ... but maybe 30s. So bunker down and get ready. I wanted a lot for my first story and I am hoping you all are enjoying reading as much as I am writing.

Harry looked back at him. His tear-stained cheeks were bright red and there was blood on his hands and knees. His black suit was stained terribly. He must have fallen when all hell broke loose and crawled under the table. His hand was still stitched to his mouth, his breathing was labored, and he was violently shaking. Louis reached out and the boy recoiled back away from him. 

“It is alright, I would never harm you. Do you remember me? We met at the bar during the party?” he whispered. Louis reached out once again slower, his handheld towards the boy.

“I…I am good. I pro-promise, I be good b-b-b-boy. You no hurt me pwease.” Harry stuttered.

“Of course not my beautiful boy. I promise you have been such a good boy for me. Could you please take my hand?” Louis did not want to force the boy, but staying under the table in blood-soaked clothes was not an option. Harry eyed the hand hesitantly, looking at it and then Louis' face. Harry connected their hands and began wiping his face off. Louis pulled him from under the table. The boy plastered his body to Louis’ keeping his head held down.

“ Little one, can you do me a favor, can you tell me your age?”

Harry lifted his head and tilted it to the side. He squeezed Louis’ hand to ground himself and began to think.

“ I … I am this many.” He said, dropping Louis' hand and holding up a two and then a three.

“You are five?”

Harry nodded his head vigorously and grabbed Louis’ hand again.

“Okay love. I am going to take you to my room, you need to get out of these clothes, and you need a good bath okay? Can you wash if I put you in the shower? Louis led the boy to the stairs and climbed them. His room wasn’t far and has a suite attached to it.

“ I shower? … How I shower.” Harry giggled. “ I have no jammies, I can’t brush my teeth, I … I can’t shower silly Issa.”

A small blush crept onto Louis's cheeks as the nickname settled on his ears. “Issa is new. I have all you need to shower little one. You will wear my clothes and you will use what I give you. Do you understand?” They reached Louis's room and entered it. He led Harry over to the bed and sat him down on it. Harry crawled into the middle of the bed and pulled his knees up to his chin.

Louis moved around the room gathering all the necessities Harry would need and motioned for him to follow. Harry scrambled off the bed and attached himself back to Louis' side.

“Issa, you- you no leave me okay. I wash meself, but no pwease pwease. I am good boy, promise.”

Louis nodded and motioned for Harry to enter the bathroom. It wasn’t anything extravagant as Louis preferred simpler things. There was a shower built into the right corner of the bathroom. It was all white with red trim and big enough to fit three people comfortably. He had a tub pushed into the left corner of the bathroom and Jack and Jill sink right beside the door.

“You will take a shower because it is quicker and it is late. I will be right outside the shower door. I'm going to turn around so you can undress okay?”

“Pwease, you no leave me Issa okay?”

“ I will not leave you my dove okay? You have been such a good boy, do not disappoint me now.”

Louis turned around and was delighted when he heard the shuffling of clothes. The shower door opened, and the water came to life. After a few moments, Louis turned around to gawk at the figure behind the glass. He couldn’t see anything really; the glass was frosted. Harry’s voice brought Louis out of his thoughts. He was telling Louis about his favorite color and love for making up stories. He told Louis about the time he broke his arm and cried and about the time his cat ran away from home. Every word the boy spoke made Louis' heart swell until the moment the water turned off.

“ I done,” Harry said, already stepping out of the shower. Louis whirled around looking at the wall. He heard the towel fluffing out and the rubbing of skin. He waited until he heard Harry shuffling around with clothing to finally turn back around to the boy. He looked adorable dressed in Louis's clothes. The long shirt he gave the boy swallowed Louis, but on him, it fit just right. The pants were a little short but Harry wasn't complaining so Louis moved on. The boy stood staring at Louis rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“ You, little one, are tired.” Louis reached his hand out and Harry latched on to it. They walked out of the bathroom back into the main room “ You can brush in the morning, one night will not kill you. Get in bed sweety, I can tell you are exhausted.”

Harry hopped onto the bed and pushed himself under the all-black sheets. Louis watched with a smile on his face as the boy wiggled around to get comfortable. Once the boy was settled, Louis turned toward his dresser and removed his clothing. For his sake and the boys’, he stayed in his charcoal-gray boxers for the night.

As he pulled the sheets back and entered his bed, the boy scooted up to him and rested his head on Louis’ chest. His thumb was pulled into his mouth and he sucked it leisurely.

“You say you are five. It is no matter as I think once you wake you will be in a sound mind.”

“ I is five Issa”

“ Your speech is getting worse little one. I hope it is because you are tired and not because you are regressing more. Why do you call me Issa?”

Harry did a slow blink. His eyes were getting droopier and it was becoming hard to speak.

“ Louis is too hard; I like Issa better. You give me a new name now.”

“ You would like a nickname too? How about I call you … valley?” Harry sat up and looked at Louis. “No, you don’t like it? Okay, how about tree bark because you are tall and have brown hair?” Harry dissolved into little giggles that warmed Louis’s heart. He rattled off more absurd names (Febuno, mint, pineapple, em, Cherry, taco, Febby) until he heard Harry's breath go even and little snores accompanied his voice. Louis was more than sure the morning was going to be another shit storm, but for right now his… this boy was safe in his arms.

“I like Emmy as a nickname, but not for you,” Louis whispered. “So, for now, I will call you, Aloe because you are this bright new sun in my life. I know that eventually standing too close to you I will get sunburned, but to bask in your presence is worth the risk and because your eyes are exceptionally green.” He kissed the boy’s forehead and closed his eyes, sleep finding him almost instantly.

¥

The silk sheets against Harry’s skin have never felt better. His mattress felt newer and firmer in all the right places. As his mind began to come to him, Harry couldn't recall how he had made it home, but he was glad he did. He turned toward the sunlight shining on his face from his window and opened his eyes, coming face to face with black sheets. Confused he brushed his hands along the sheets, not recalling buying black silk sheets. He lifted his head to look around the room, not seeing his normal one-bedroom apartment with the bookshelf in the corner of the nightstand filled with sticky notes. Instead, he was surrounded by a room the size of his whole home. The walls were dressed in white with black curtains over the windows. Instead of hardwood floors, there was brown carpet and a beautiful red oriental rug underneath the bed. 

Harry raised up on his arms and felt around in the King size bed. He made contact with something warm and smooth and that is when the rest of his senses came to him. He heard small snores and deep heavy breathing. He smelled the faint remains of cigarettes and Marc Jacobs's cologne on the bedsheets. Harry peered up and stared at the man. Oh fuck. His breathing picked up as he shoved the palms of his hands into his eyes trying to recall what the fuck happened. Nothing. Nothing would come to mind until … it all came at once. The blood splattering on the floor, the sound of gunshots going off everywhere around him. He couldn't find his friends so he ducked down under a table and hid. There were so many screams! Harry tumbled out of the bed shaking his head, tripping on the blanket as it wrapped around his legs and falling to the ground. He couldn't see past the tears that were clouding his vision. His chest hurt from his rapid breathing. He was going back into his mind again. 

The gunshots were so loud, and why was there so much screaming? He tried to get away but there was blood all over his hands and...and he was slipping. A fog cloaked his mind in sheer panic, Harry couldn't stop shaking and crying. He was too distracted to hear the bed creak of Louis’s weight and the sound of rushed footsteps. The feeling of anxiety kept Harry from feeling the weight of strong arms wrap around him and pull him close. He couldn’t hear the mantras of “come back to me” and “it's alright now” over the yelling of people. It took maybe fifteen minutes for Harry to calm down and once he did, he knocked out against Louis' chest.

Two hours passed before Louis heard shuffling in his bed. He raised his head and stopped typing on his laptop to watch the boy. He watched Harry look around the sheets and then sit up. He turned around making eye contact with Louis and then sat up fully against the headboard. The two stared at each other daring the other to break the silence and speak. This was Louis' house, bed, and party that caused this poor boy so much trouble, so he would be the one to explain.

“What is your name Aloe.”

Harry shuffled in the bed, pulling the duvet higher on his clothed chest. “ I’m Harry,” he said. 

¥

Louis smiled. There were no tears, no screaming, and he wasn’t naked anymore. The morning was looking up. “Hello, Harry. I am not sure what you remember about the events of the party or about me, but if you would like, I could tell you or you could tell me what you remember and I will fill in the parts for you.”

Harry nodded his head and Louis closed his laptop. “Harry, that was a choice. You have to choose one. Do you want option 1 or 2?”

Harry held up one finger. And Louis nodded.

“Okay, love. The party was actually a sting operation by the police to capture a very bad group of men. This is my house, so I allowed them to use it because it is big and spacious and they knew it would draw the criminals out. It was supposed to go a lot smoother than it did. Unfortunately, blood was shed and those men lost their lives instead of surrendering how the police thought they would.” All of it was a lie. It was the story they fed to the people at the party that witnessed what happened. It was also the narrative the police were pushing in the media to explain the heavy body count. So far no one questioned Louis and his people and it would stay like that. “After everyone left, I stayed behind to assess the damage and I found you. You were… Ummm under a table hiding and crying. You must have been there the whole time even after everyone else fled or was ushered out. You...how do I put this? You weren't yourself, at least not at this age.”

At the mention of age, Harry’s eyes bulged out of his head and he sat up straighter. He let the duvet fall to his waist and played with the end of his sleeve, looking down at his hands.

“I brought you up here to my room. You showered and then we went to sleep. And I think the rest of the events you know about.” Louis finished the explanation and stood up walking over to his bed and sitting at the edge. “I would never force you to do anything and I hope you know you were safe with me the whole time. You owe me nothing, but would you like to talk about who I found under the table?”

Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights. He didn't owe this man anything. Harry didn't have to spill his secrets and rationalize what Louis witnessed last night. He didn't need to be judged or looked down upon for something that wasn't his fault. He raised his head ready to tell the man to go and fuck himself until their eyes met. Harry saw no judgment in the beautiful blues. He saw no malicious intent behind the question, only curiosity, and understanding. Harry took a deep breath and nodded his head. He didn't have to tell Louis his life story … just a broad overview.

¥

“ I...I… Ummm, it's called age regression. It ... ummmm…only happens when I get triggered or when the memories in my head take over … it can leave me frozen in place and then I regress back to a time or age when they happen. Last night, with all of the … the Ummm.”

“ The activities, Harry,” Louis supplied, noticing the boy couldn’t describe the scene of carnage he remembered. 

Harry continued, “Last night with all of the activities, they brought me back to a certain time when I was little. Something happened with my family and guns and yelling were involved and I never really got over it. My regression rarely happens, I mean the only person who really knows outside of my family are my best friends. I’m sorry if I scared you or if - if I was weird.”

Already shaking his head Louis moved closer to Harry on the bed. “ What scared me was what happened this morning because I was afraid you weren't going to be able to calm yourself down. Last night, you were good and I enjoyed taking care of you. If anything I should be the one apologizing, I mean it was my party. It was not supposed to go down like that Harry, I swear.

Harry shrugged his shoulder, “ It’s alright. It isn't like you were in charge and knew the guys were going to … do all of that right? And how could you know that I would even be there, right? It was a party thrown by a bunch of lawyers to trap a major gang group.”

Louis nodded his head and stood up from the bed, a weird pit filling his stomach. He did know Harry was going to be there. In fact, Zendaya ensured him Harry would be because Louis needed his bloody watch. It was too much to deal with now, but Louis would figure out who the fuck was these Hostage bitches and how they were able to get into his house so easily, but first to get Harry safely away from the Mansion. 

“It is around eleven in the morning. If you are hungry, I can have breakfast brought to you along with your belongings. I am sure you want to call your friends and family after being gone and after the night you had.”

“Thank you, Louis. You know, for being so nice and understanding. Anyone could have found me that night, but you did and I am glad it was you.” Harry looked down at his hands as a blush crept up his cheeks.

Louis walked over to him, placing his hand under Harry’s chin and tilting his head up so that their eyes could meet. “ The pleasure is all mine Harry. I will have them bring everything up and I'll leave you to get dressed, alright? When you are done and ready you can join me downstairs.”

Louis let go of Harry’s chin and turned on his heels. The guilt had been replaced with something close to hunger and not for food. He wanted to hop back in bed and cuddle the boy to his chest. He wants to go out, gun blazing at the Hostage Clan, for making Harry experience his trauma again. So many emotions riddled through Louis’ body as he left his room and took the steps two at a time. He rounded the corner and went into the kitchen. There, he was met with Niall, Idris, Billie, Ross, and some of his house staff.

“Excuse me, Miranda,” Louis addressed his head chef, “I have a guest in my room. Could you bring him some of the breakfast you have made and then collect his clothes and belongings from the laundry room and bring it to him?” Miranda nodded her head and began to stockpile food on a plate and grab water from the refrigerator before making her exit. “ Thank you my love.”

Louis began fixing himself a plate of food while the rest of his family watched him. He hummed as he poured himself some orange and sat at the end of the island about to dig in. When he looked up, he met eight pairs of eyes and dropped his fork with a huff. “Okay ask your questions, you only get one so make them count.” Niall went first.

“You have a guest? Since when?”

“Ah ah ah Niall, that is two questions, so I get to choose which to answer, Yes I have a guest in my room. Next”

“Who is this guest in your room?” Ross asked.

“His name is Harry. I found him after everyone left the shitshow”

“Did the Hostages see you last night?” Billie asked.

“ No, we did no- oh your question isn't about Harry? Well, no they didn't. However, they knew what they were looking for even if they didn't know it was me. Someone let those people into the house, and they think that I am too blind to see that those men last night were all soldiers. There is a bigger person who is behind all of this. An attack is one thing, but to invade my home and wound my family is another.” Louis looked at all the people in their eyes. “We will figure this out; it is only a matter of time.” He picked up his fork and stuffed some of the pancakes in his mouth.

“The report will be on your desk in an hour, I am going on a perimeter run to make sure we didn't have any stragglers from last night. Billie, you coming?” 

Billie completely ignored the question, “The Hostage people, did they say what they wanted? Where were they from? Any information?” Billie looked between Idris and Louis.

“No, Billie.” Louis got out of his chair and walked up to her. She was the youngest in the family. She had just broken the age of 19 and only joined the family because she was a whiz with technology. She could hack anything and manipulate any type of software. Initially, it was her and her brother, but he was too much of an impulsive hothead that swore Idris was an awful second and he could be better. He was kicked out for going against Louis's wishes. Billie was calmer and listened better. She had a temper but knew when her opinion was needed. Louis placed his hands on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes. “I know you are upset because you weren’t here, but there is nothing anyone could have done. They all sealed their fates when they refused Idris’ warning of dropping their guns.” He stepped back and returned to his seat.

and returned to his seat.

Ross came around and guided Billie to the door, so they could do their security sweep and she could check the cameras. With them gone, Louis looked to Idris, “ Where is Zen?” 

Niall spoke around the food in his mouth. “She is still in the infirmary. A nurse at the party helped me stabilize her and is now tending to her wounds.”

Louis and Idris stared at Niall, “ You let a non-family member remain at the house without my knowledge?” Louis spoke.

Niall slowly turned his head, putting the fork hovering over his mouth down. He furrowed his brows and whispered, “You saw me shoot Zen right? I felt your eyes on me as I pulled the trigger, Louis. She needed help and that shitshow last night was taking too long to fix.” His voice rose as the atmosphere turned. “So yes, a person stayed over longer, so that your lawyer and our sister wouldn't die in my arms!” Niall stood up in a huff and threw his fork on the table. He turned around and left the room in a rush.

“ Louis, you know how he is with death when it comes to us. He had to shoot his sister and hold her passed-out body. While he is not new to death, it can still be a lot.”

Heat rose to Louis' neck, and the shame set it. He forgets not everyone can shut off their emotions. Of course, he cared about Zendaya's health and Niall. It was a momentary lapse in judgment.

“ I will apologize later to him. How is she though? Good?”

Idris nodded getting up to put his plate away. “She is doing just fine. The nurse Niall was talking about stabilized her and we are lucky he got close enough that the bullets passed through her into the guy, so the wounds will heal nicely. She is upset, but obviously, she got shot and went into shock.”

“Where is she?”

“Her name is Zaria and she is standing right here. She is also hungry, so where are the plates?” Zaria stood in the entranceway of the kitchen with her hands folded, resting on her tummy and her hip cocked out to the side. Her dress was replaced with joggers and a white t-shirt. Her up-do was abandoned for free-falling braids that reached her middle back. The previous night's makeup was washed off and instead, her natural melanin face shown through. Idris pointed to a cabinet and Zaria made her way there.

Louis watched the girl make herself at home by piling food on her plate and opening the refrigerator to find some orange juice. She sat two seats away from Louis and began eating, totally engulfed with her food. Idris walked over to Louis and cleared his throat to get his attention. 

“ Yes?” Louis said to his brother.

“I still have my question, and I would like to ask now.”

Louis rolled his eyes because of course he did, “Go ahead, your question was the one i was looking forward to.” His voice dripped with sarcasm and he stood up from his seat fleeing to the sink to rinse off his dish.

“ Is he different?”

The question hung in the air as Louis contemplated the answer. He couldn't say much because of the stranger in the room, but the question held a weight to it that he knew Idris wouldn't let go of so easily. 

“ He makes me… um,” Louis rubbed the back of his neck and turned to face his brother. Unknowingly, Zaria was staring at him too. He rubbed his hands together and looked down, remembering the night he and Harry shared and a small smile graced his features. “Yes, Harry is different. I have yet to figure out how, but I want to.”

Idris walked over to Louis with a smile on his face and gave his shoulder a squeeze. No words, but an approval of his life choices. Out of the corner of Louis’ eyes, he sees movement and looks over idris’ body. Zaria has her hand in the air as if they are in school.

“ Uh, yes Zaria?”

“You said his name was Harry…brown curls, green eyes, kinda tall and lanky?” This caught Louis’ and Idris' attention.

“I'm sorry, you know Harry?”

“ And Harry is yours?” Louis asked, getting annoyed. The description was mediocre. Harry didn’t have brown curls; he had a nice blend of dark chocolate swirls that formed his face nicely. When he pulled the back off of his face, he looked older and more mature. His eyes weren't green, but more of an emerald color that glistened when the light struck them. He was taller than Louis but that was the excitement. Tall, but easily malleable and submissive by nature, Louis could tell. 

“Is Harry yours?” Zaria challenged twirling the spoon around in her fingers. 

It is an old wise tale that says if you think about a person too much, they will get a pain in their body. If you say a person’s name too much, they will appear. As Louis was about to say hell yes, he is, and if anyone had a problem with it, they could see him down in the basement, the boy of sed conversation walked into the kitchen. He was rubbing his head and shuffling his feet. He froze when everyone looked at him. 

“Zaro?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't understand a part, or if you are ever confused feel free to inbox me!!! I'll explain and try and give you a sense of where I am going without spoilers.
> 
> Much love   
> -IQ


End file.
